An Untold Story of The Racoon City Incident
by Xilex90
Summary: When Wesker's younger sister Alison dies, he inherits her twin daughters. Find out what other events transpired during the infamous Racoon city incident. T for violence, rating may change. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge: Inheritance

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^**_

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Wesker sat in his office, going over some papers Birkin had given him a few hours prior. He "hmm'd" to himself as he went over the numbers and sequences. The phone on his desk rang. Wesker glanced over the rim of his black sun-glasses, looking bored, at the caller ID.

It was his lawyer.

He picked it upwith a sigh, "Hello?"

_"Mr. Wesker, It's me, Ted."_

"The caller ID told me that much. What do you want, I'm busy."

_"Sorry, sir. I'll get right to the point. I was contacted by one Norma Jennings from Jasperville, Maine. Concerning your sister, Alison Wineheart."_

Wesker scribbled some notes, putting the phone on speaker, "Yes, what about her?"

_"Well...I'm not sure how to say this...Um...There was...an accident..."_

Wesker stoped his scribbling, glancing at the phone sharply, "What sort of accident?"

"_She and her husband David lost control of their car in a recent storm on the way home...I'm sorry...they...didn't survive the crash."_

Wesker leaned back against his chair, rubbing his temples slowly.

_"Mr. Wesker?"_

Wesker didn't move, "What?"

_"You should know, as her only living relative, your sister left it in her will that in the event of her death, she named you as the guardian of her two children." _The sound of rustling papers was heard. _"The papers she faxed over says she has twin daughters. Susan and Charlotte."_

"I know their names," Wesker said sitting up, running a hand through his slicked hair, "Where are they?"

"_With a family friend."_

Wesker cracked his neck, "I'll book a flight in the morning."

_"Alright, what should I-"_

**::Click.::**

Wesker hung up the phone. He opened a desk drawer, pulling out an old photograph. There stood himself, a twelve year old, wearing sunglasses, as usual, with his 8 year old sister. She sported brown hair tied back in a pig tail. She was forever clinging to his arm. Their mother stood beside them, flashing a peace sign at the one taking the picture, which Wesker knew to be his father. He stared at the girl for a few moments. He clenched his fist. With one sweep of his arm he shoved the papers, and most everything else off his desk with a vengeance. He slammed his fist down hard, denting the solid oak.

"Damn it!"

He stood there like that for a few more moments before inhaling deeply to regain his composure. Stiffly, he reached down and retrieved the phone, pressing the buttons with almost calculated movements. It rang twice before a female voice answered.

_"Hello?"_

" Cheryl, this is Wesker. Book me a flight to Maine immediately."

_" Maine? But sir-"_

"Just make the arrangments."

_"I-well, okay sir...May I ask WHY?"_

"No."

**::Click::**

* * *

A rather plain woman in a light red dress sat at her table, drinking a cup of warm tea. Her husband had left for work mere moments ago. She almost jumped as the sound of knocking comming from the front door. She let out a shakey laugh

"Look at me, all jumpy..." she chided herself as she rose and strode over to the door, opening it confidently. A tall, blonde man stood there. He wore all black, and a pair of sunglasses, despite the gloomy torm clouds rolling ahead. She straitened the skirt of her dress absentmindedly, "Hello? May I help you, sir?"

Wesker cleared his throat. "I'm here for the girls."

The woman let out a whoosh of breath. "Oh! You must be Albert! Alison always spoke very fondly of you..." she added, with a sad smile, "Please, come in. The girls are upstairs, I'll go get them." Wesker siad nothing as she turned and bustled upstairs. Wesker looked around. There were many pictures adorning the walls. Some of which were of his late sister and her family. It was a typical family home not unlike the one he and his sister had grown up in. The woman came downstairs a moment later holding, with difficulty, two rather large suitcases. "They're right behind me."

Wesker turned to face the staircase as two small figures descended from the upstairs hall.

They were about 7 years old. Both had long, blonde hair and brown eyes. The figure on the left looked solumn, wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, her hair was strait, with a sunflower barret to keep her bangs from her eyes. The other looked sad more than anything. A large brown teddy-bear clutched tightly in her left hand while the other held onto her sisters hand. She wore a dark-pink sweater of similar design to her double, and a plaid skirt that went to her knees. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with a bow.

Wesker crouched to get a better look at them. The woman strode over, clearing her throat, placing her hands gently on their shoulders. "This is Charlotte," she said motioning to the one in blue, and this is Susan," she said patting the shoulder of the one in pink. She gave them a squeeze,"Girls, this is your Uncle Albert. He's going to take care of you from now on."

Charlotte looked at him appraisingly, "I remember you from mommy's birthday last year. You're her big brother, right?"

Wesker nodded, "I am" he affirmed. He turned to Susan, motioning to her bear, "What's that?"

"Teddy." she said holding him up for Wesker's inspection, "Daddy gave him to me when I got the chicken pox last year to make me feel better..."

"I see."

Without warning, Susan flung her arms around his middle in a tight embrace. Wesker was momentarily caught off guard by the action, but quickly composed himself. Susan pushed her face into his shoulder, tightening her grip. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, briefly returning the hug before standing an adjusting his glasses, which had slipped down his nose, nearly exposing his eyes.

"How soon can you have them ready to leave?" he asked, turning to the woman. She shook her head, "Well, now, I guess, but what about their other belongings back at-"

"I've already arranged for it to be shipped to my current residence" Wesker said.

"Oh. Well then...I guess..." she trailed off. She knelt beside the girls, " I guess this is goodbye, then."

both girls latched onto her, "We'll miss you, Mrs. Maggie..."

"Don't forget us."

The woman, Maggie flashed a grin, "I won't. Now, you two behave for your Uncle, okay?"

Susan nodded, "We will...Right, Char?"

Charlotte just glanced in Wesker's direction silently. Maggie wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she stood. "I'll just take these out to your car for you" she said reaching for the heavy-looking bags. Wesker picked them up easily, "That won't be necessary" he said, turning towards the door, "Come," he said, presumably to the girls. Susan and Charlotte exchanged looks for a moment before once again joining hands and following. Maggie shook her head a little.

"Not much on affection. He's all business... Heh, Alison was right. He DOES need a girlfriend."

* * *

**_Just setting up with this chapter. all other chapters will be much longer_**


	2. Defiance

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^**_

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

By the time they'd arrived back at Wesker's Penthouse in Raccoon city, it was almost 11:00. The girls were asleep in the back of the car. Wesker turned off the motor and popped the trunk, turning to his nieces.

"Charlotte. Susan. Wake up."

Charlotte opened her eyes sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Charlotte shook her twin's shoulder, "Susan, wake up, we're at Uncle Albert's house."

Susan groaned as she unbuckled herself, "Nnn...five more minutes..."

Charlotte helped her out of the car as Wesker grabbed their bags from the trunk, leading them inside. "You two will be sleeping in the guest room. As soon as your belongings arrive you can decorate it as you wish."

"Okay, Uncle Albert..." Susan said, rubbing her eyes, holding her teddy bear close. Wesker led the girls upstairs to the aforementioned guest room, setting their bags by the door. They climbed into the large bed, curling up as Wesker grabbed the spare comforter from the closet and tucked them in. "Get some sleep," he said, heading for the door. Susan sat up, grabbing his sleave.

"Wait!"

Wesker turned back around, "What?"

"Can you leave the door open a little? I'm afraid of the dark, and my night-light is with all our other stuff..."

Wesker nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks. Goodnight Uncle Albert."

"Goodnight, Susan. Goodnight, Charlotte."

The sound of snoring announced that she'd already fallen asleep. Wesker shut the door, leaving it open just enough to let the light from the hallway enter the room, and headed for his office. He was sure he had some calls to return.

* * *

_**September 23rd**_

* * *

A week had passed since Wesker had brought home the girls. Susan and Charlotte sat in their new room on the large bed they shared; the pink pillow on one side clearly marking which side was whose. Their belongings had arrived only 3 days before, due to a shipping error (which their uncle had been **MOST** peeved about), and they'd arranged their things the way they liked them. Susan, who was doing a puzzle with the Tokyo Tower on it, looked over at Charlotte, who was helping to sort the pieces.

"Where's Uncle Albert? I haven't seen him all day..." Susan asked. Charlotte shrugged, "Probably in his office, working, as usual."

Susan stood, grabbing her bear, "I'm gonna go see him."

"Suit yourself, but he'll probably just shoo you out. You know how grown-ups are about working."

Undeterred, Susan climbed off the bed and headed for Wesker's office. His home office, anyway. It was right down the hall from their room. Luckily, the door was ajar, and she could easily peak inside.

000000ooooo000000

Sure enough, Wesker sat as his desk, looking over some papers and typing on a computer, totally absorbed in his work. Entering, she stood by the door for a good five minute's, watching him from across the room before Wesker finally seemed to notice her. "Do you need something?" He asked. Susan shook her head, "No. I just wanted to say 'Hi'."

"Ah." Wesker said, continuing his typing. Susan walked over towards his desk and stopped, looking over the rim at him, "Whatcha doin' Uncle Albert?"

Wesker answered without looking away from the screen, "I'm working on a very important project with a friend of mine for some very powerful people I work for."

"What kind of project?"

"Research."

"Research for what?"

"Science."

"What kind of science?"

Wesker glanced at her over the rim of his glasses, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you Susan?"

The voice in which he asked was soft, but held an unmistakable tone of reproach Susan immediately picked up on. She was bothering him. She looked at her feet, squeezing her bear to her chest, "Sorry, Uncle Albert..." Wesker shook his head, "Don't apologize. I just dislike being interrupted while I'm working. Why don't you go play with your sister?"

Susan nodded and headed out the door, scurrying back to her room. Charlotte was still sitting on the bed, now reading a book. She glanced up, hearing the door open.

"Told you he'd shoo you out" she stated in her _I-told-you-so _voice.

Susan pouted, "I left by myself."

"Sure you did, Su-su" she said, using her nickname for her twin (which she hated) as she turned a page in her book.

Susan "hmph'd" and stuck her tongue out at her.

000000ooooo000000

Wesker, Charlotte and Susan sat at the dinning table, eating the dinner Wesker had prepared. Steaks, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Charlotte made a small huff of indignation as Wesker reached out and took her fork and knife from her as she began to cut her steak. "I'll do that," he said.

"I know how to cut my meat," she protested. Wesker responded by replying that small children shouldn't play with sharp knives. The radio that sat on a dresser nearby, an old fashioned one from the 50's with only two dials, played out the news as they ate their meal.

_"...And this weekend is predicted to be mild with a high chance of fog. so those of you coming home late better put on your high beams."_

**_"Thank you Kate. Ian Moss here, with our health bulletin. Over the past 24 hours, a series of strange attacks by people, mostly involving bites and scratches, has been slowly increasing. While no cause has been determined, it is theorized to be some form of advanced rabies. Citizens are cautioned to avoid any individuals with strange eyes, walking in a slow, uncoordinated manner. Small children especially are encouraged to stay indoors. School is to remain closed for the time being, as the infection seems to be highly contagious."_**

Wesker glanced at the radio, "Hmm..." He turned to the girls, "I want you two to stay inside the penthouse for the next few days."

"Aw..." Susan said, "But Uncle Albert..."

"You said we could go to the park this week" Charlotte finished.

"Under the circumstances, that won't be possible" He said, "I don't want you two outside until this blows over."

Susan and Charlotte let out matching sighs. "Yes, Uncle Albert..."

* * *

_**September 24th**_

* * *

Wesker looked at the calender and frowned. Birkin hadn't responded to any of his emails or phone calls in over forty eight hours, which was highly unusual as he was normally quite timely with his responses. Wesker decided to go check on him himself. He stood, heading downstairs. Susan and Charlotte were watching TV in the living room, watching some Animal Planet special on pandas. Charlotte looked over, spotting him.

"You done with work, Uncle Albert?"

"Oh, good!" Susan said, "You can watch the panda show with us!"

Wesker cursed to himself. The girls! He'd almost forgotten... Well, he couldn't very well leave two children by themselves. And them coming with him was out of the question for various reasons. For once, he was at a loss.

Until the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sorry, I won't be able to join you this evening..." He said, reaching for the phone book.

000000oooo000000

Wesker hired a baby sitter. The 25 year old whom he'd called in from an ad in the phone book was babbling on about something irrelevant as he grabbed his brief case. Charlotte as frowning darkly at him, her arms crossed over her chest. She resented that he'd called in some baby sitter, and she'd told him as much.

"We don't need a baby sitter..." she insisted, "We're big enough to look after ourselves."

"You're _seven_," Wesker reminded her as he turned to the sitter, who was giving him the typical assurances that the girls were in good hands.

"...Now, is there anything I should know specifically, sir?"

"Get them in bed by 9:00 at the latest. Otherwise Charlotte has trouble getting up in the morning. Susan requires a night light. Don't give them anything with peanuts, they both have allergies. And if anything happens, I want you to call me immediately at this number." He handed him a small sheet of paper. The youth pocketed it, "I'm sure I won't need it. You can count on me sir."

"I better," Wesker said. As he passed the girls he patted Susan's head. "I should be back around midnight."

"Okay."

"Whatever..." Charlotte said, still pouting over having to be baby sat. Wesker smirked and flicked her nose. Something he'd done with their mother when she'd been their age. As expected, Charlotte covered her nose, letting out a squeak.

"Just like your mother" he mused aloud as he shut the door behind him with a click.

000000ooooo000000

The sitter turned to the girls, clasping his hands together, "So, girls, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Can we have Hiyashi Chuka Noodles?" Susan asked. The babysitter made a blank face,"Uh..."

"It's Japanese," Charlotte said, "Susan like Japanese stuff. She's an, Ota...Ota...Su-su what's that word you said?"

"Otaku." Susan said.

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, well, I'm not very good at cooking foreign foods... How about Pizza?"

000000ooooo000000

Charlotte shut the door behind them as they entered their bedroom. As she'd expected, the babysitter was as boring as a certain word she was forbidden to say. She turned to her sister, "Susan, come on, let's get out of here."

Susan looked conused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go play in the park. The sun will still out for a little while. we can sneak out, go play, and be back before the sitter, or Uncle Albert notices."

"But Uncle Albert said we had to stay inside because of all the weird stuff happening..."

"What Uncle Albert doesn't know won't hurt him... Come on, don't be a baby,"

Susan bit her lip, "I don't know...what if something happens?"

"The park is only a few blocks away, it's not that far. We can just run back really fast if we have to."

Susan's resolve wavered. She'd always been bad at disagreeing with her beloved twin. Especially if it involved having fun. She let out a whoosh of air. "Okay, I'm in. Can teddy come too?"

Charlotte shook her head, giving a small smile, "Of course teddy can come, sister."

The door opened as the babysitter, Jordan, poked his head in, "What're you two up to?"

"We were gonna play a game," Charlotte said sweetly. Jordan gave a smile, "What kind of game?"

"Coloring," Susan said grabbing a pack of nearby crayons.

"Well, have fun. If you need me, I'll be right downstairs."

"Okay, Charlotte said, waiting until his footfalls had completely disappeared as she leaned in.

"Now...here's how we get past the babysitter..."

* * *

Wesker had arrived about 15 minutes ago. It had taken him longer than expected to get here. Traffic was terrible, what with the police everywhere. Noting the immediate signs of a forced entry, Wesker climbed down the stairs to Birkins lab. It was a mess. Most of the equipment was destroyed or damaged, and blood covered the floor, boot-prints in the blood told him who was responsible.

Umbrella had sent a retrieval squad to capture the G-virus from William. Wesker grit his teeth. He'd TOLD Birkin Umbrella didn't like to be toyed with...

And of course the samples of the T-virus they'd developed were missing. This wasn't good. The Organization wouldn't like this...

Something on the floor caught his eye. He leaned down and picked it up. An empty vial of the G-virus. Nearby was a syringe, upon inspection, Wesker recognized the bloody fingerprints covering it to be Birkin's.

"So...William injected himself with his own Virus..." Wesker muttered to himself, " Well, that explains what's going on in the city. He obviously pursued his attackers after injecting himself, knowing it's regenerative properties, and the T-virus was released somehow during the struggle, and of course with the city's large rat problem..." He turned, heading back down the hall and up the stairs. Nevermind that, for now. Wesker knew another sample of the G-virus was...he'd send Ada to fetch that. He glanced at his watch. It was the girl's bed time. He'd better call the sitter and check on the girls. The way the city was now, it wasn't safe for Charlotte and Susan to remain here. He exited the building, heading for his car, pulling put his cell phone and dialed the number of his pent house. It rang twice before the phone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"This is Wesker. How were the girls?"

"_Oh,They were excellent. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered Pizza for dinner. They went upstairs afterwards I checked on them about an hour ago and they were playing. It's...9:30, so they're probably asleep by now_."

"Wake them up."

_"What about their bedtime?" _

"Just wake them up."

_"Er...Yes, Mr. Wesker_..." The sound of the youth going upstairs was heard, as well as a door opening.

A gasp.

"What is it?" Wesker asked.

_"Mr. Wesker, Sir! They're gone!"_

Wesker stopped,gritting his teeth as his hand touched the handel of the car door. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

The sound of frenzied running and doors being opened hurriedly came from the phone. "_I can't find them, sir! They must have snuck out after I checked on them earlier while I was doing the dishes!"_

Wesker growled and turned off his cellphone without another word, climbing into his car and peeled out of the driveway with a squeal.

* * *

Susan looked up at the sky. The moon was rising and the sun had completely disappeared about 30 minutes ago. She dragged her feet from the swing she was on, "Char, should we head home now?" Charlotte looked up at the sky. She hadn't realized it was so dark. It HAD to be past their bedtime. She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

She jumped off the swing smoothly. Susan followed suit, grabbing her teddy, which had been sitting on the ground nearby. " Let's go. I hope Uncle Albert doesn't find out and get mad at us..." she said. She knew how strong her uncle was. The idea of getting spanked by him was not one she liked to think about. Charlotte grabbed her hand "Come on, don't worry, he'll never know" she said as they began walking for one of the parks many entrances. Susan wasn't so easily convinced as she was earlier. "But what if he came home already? Or what if the babysitter came to check on us again? Or what if-"

Charlotte gave a frustrated sigh, "Susan stop asking so many questions, you worry too-"

She was cut off by the sound of heavy, slow footsteps nearby.A dark figure seemed to lumber towards them from behind some bushes a few yards away. Charlotte tugged Susan's hand, urging her on.

"Come on sister, let's go."

As they approached the entrance, several more shapes appeared to move in the shadows, each moving slowly, unbalanced. Susan's grip on her bear tightened. "Char?"

Charlotte didn't respond. She was starting to feel nervous, her desire to get back home as quickly as possible was increasing with each step. One of the figures stumbled out into the light of the street lamp beside the entrance. It was a man. His eyes were covered by a white film, his face and clothes were covered in blood, bits of flesh hanging from his teeth. He made a growling noise and grabbed for them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Susan and Charlotte dodged the attack and took off running. Charlotte spotted a maintenance truck nearby, it's driver missing or dead. "Susan, get inside the truck! We'll lock ourselves in!" Susan didn't protest. They both jumped into the truck, slamming the door shut and locking them. The zombies lumbered closer, Susan noticed the windows were down. "Charlotte, the windows!"

Charlotte grabbed the key, still stuck in the ignition, and turned the car on. She found the window button and held them down, closing the windows up tight. She grabbed hold of her twin, shaking violently. Susan let out a whimper as one of the zombies pounded on the window, "What are those things?"

"I-I don't know...I think they're zombies...like in the movies."

Susan trembled, "Charlotte, I'm scared, I wanna go home!" she sobbed, hiding her face in her teddy bear. Charlotte tried to comfort her like a big sister was suppose to. Even if she was older just by a few minutes. "Be brave, Susan...Uncle Albert will find us..." Spotting a portable radio sitting in the passenger seat, she turned it on. Anything to drown out the sound of the zombies gathered around the truck as she and her sister sat huddled in the floor of the drivers seat, hiding.

She heard a womans voice on the radio. It was a reporter.

" **_...'And NOW these...zombie-like creatures are EATING their victims. That's right, eating them! Police are firing at them, but the effect seems minimal. Ladies and gentlemen, if your watching or hearing this please leave the city at once! I'm- -Hey, what are you-? No, no get away!stay back! Stay bahhh-uhghh!"_**

Susan quickly hit the button, "Turn it off!" she said shooing it away as if it were a bomb. She backed away from it, hitting the parking brake. The truck, facing down hill, began rolling past the zombies. Susans eyes widened, as the two of them came out of their hiding spot. They were rolling right down the street. Charlotte's eyes widened, "What'd you do?"

"I don't know!" Susan said, panicking as the car sped up as it continued to roll. Charlotte thought hard, trying to remember when her parents had driven, trying to remain calm. They were in a bad enough situation already. "Susan, hit the brake."

Susan looked down at the pedals, pushing her foot against the break, the truck coming to a shaky stop. Charlotte sighed with relief.

"At least we rolled away from the zombies..." she said, trying to sound optimistic, though she felt like throwing up. Susan rolled down a window and promptly did just that. emptying her stomach of all the pizza and bread sticks she'd eaten earlier. She pulled her head back in and rolled the window up once more. She looked at Charlotte, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She was crying now,sobbing into her bear, "We should have just stayed home like Uncle Albert told us too...What do we do now?"

Charlotte pulled the emergency brake, "I don't know...This is all my fault..."She said, leaning back against the seat guiltily, her stomach in knots.

"I wish Daddy was here...H-he and mommy would k-know what to d-d-do!" Susan said in between sobs. She turned to her sister, wiping at her eyes, "I don't even care if we get spanked for sneaking out, I want Uncle Albert!"

Charlotte just sniffled. As much as she resented him for treating them like babies, right now she'd gladly take whatever he dished out in exchange for him appearing and getting them out of this mess.


	3. Searching

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^**_

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Wesker pulled into the front of his Penthouse, exiting his car and stomping into the house. The babysitter was gone, non-surprisingly. Everyone seemed to be trying to leave the city at once. and with so many of the roads blocked, they weren't having an easy time of it. He went into his office, tapping into his home security system. He kept three camera's in his house. one by the front door, one by the back, and one in the hallway. He replayed the video from the time he'd left, until the time he'd called. He skipped over the useless bits until he found what he wanted. The girls sneaking out.

They opened the door to their room and stood in the hallway. Charlotte crept downstairs for a moment and then hurried back up, saying something to Susan. Wesker replayed the footage and fiddled with the audio, playing it again just as Charlotte spoke.

_'He's washing the dishes, now's our chance.'_

_'Are you sure it's okay that we do this?' **Susan asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes. **__'Do you wanna go to the park? Or would you rather stay here with Mr. Boring_?' **_she asked, crossing her arms. Susan inhaled, _**_"the park..."_**_ she muttered._**

"The Park" Wesker said to himself, standing and leaving the room. He didn't bother shutting the door as he headed back to his car. He turned the key, the engine sputtered. Wesker checked the gas gadge. It was empty. Wesker growled, "Damn it..."

A passing motorcyclist approached on his way to exit the city. Wesker strode to the road. The rider came to a screeching halt, ripping off his helmet "Hey! What hell do you think you're-"

Wesker pulled back his fist and punched the driver, sending him flying off the hog. Wesker picked up the helmet and put it on, mounting the motorbike. He turned and glanced at the man, who was gasping for air as he pulled himself to his feet. "Sorry. But I need to borrow this."

He hit the gas and sped off before the man could respond.

* * *

Susan and Charlotte sat, crouched in the floor of the truck as more Zombies pounded on the glass. They'd been found again. Only this time there were more of them. Susan winced as the glass on the front window began to crack. "Char, if we die, I want you to know I love you."

"I love you too."

They closed their eyes as a hole formed in the window, an undead hand flailing blindly for them, whimpering

000000ooooo000000

A figure wearing a hunters vest and camouflage jeans peered around the was a tall man, well built, and muscular. He had dark red hair tied back in a ponytail that ran down his back, and bright green held his rifle in his left hand, a leash in his other, which was attached to the collar of his dog. A German Shepard to be precise. He saw some Zombies milling around a service truck. Two others were behind him. An Asian woman in a grease-monkey's coveralls, and a twelve year old boy wearing a red t-shirt and some shorts. The dog whined and growled at the Zombies.

"Shh, Buster..." the hunter said, patting the dogs head. The woman kept her back to the wall, her tool on her belt rattling as she turned to face the hunter "What do you see, Hank?"

"A truck" he answered.

"Good! Maybe that thing has some gas in her!" the twelve year old said.

"We'll see..." Hank said as he raised his gun, taking careful aim.

000000ooooo000000

**::BANG!::**

The sound of the gunshot made Susan and Charlotte jump. "What was that?" Charlotte asked no one. The hand that had been reaching for them, retracted. More gun-shots sounded off.

**::BANG!::**

******::BANG!::**

**********::BANG!::**

**************::BANG!::**

Susan let out a yell at the noise. There was one more resounding **::BANG!::**

Then silence.

Susan and Charlotte exchanged looks, rising out of their hiding place. They saw three figures approaching slowly. Susan gulped nervously. One of them had a gun. The one with the gun seemed to spot them, and raised his weapon. The smaller one held up a hand and approached the truck.

As the Asian woman peered into the window at the girls she gasped, turning back to the other two, "Hank! We got two little girls over here, put down the gun!"

"Kids?" Came a response. The other two figures hurried over. Charlotte and Susan back up against the opposite door. Hank peered in at the twins, "Well I'll be damned...no wonder those Zombies were trying to get in here..."

"You two alright?" the Twelve year old asked.

Charlotte eyed them warily. The woman pushed the males away, turning to the girls, a soft expression on her face, "You can come out now, we won't hurt you..."

Susan exchanged looks with her sister, "Think we should?"

Charlotte seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding. Susan unlocked the doors and allowed the woman to help them out of the truck, keeping her bear in a firm grip. "Who are you?" she asked. The woman cracked her neck "I'm Ani. That's Hank and Morgan" she said motioning to the others. Hank cleared his throat. " What's a pair of lil girls like yourselves doin' out all alone in this place?"

"We were at the park," Susan said, "We were going home when the monsters attacked us..."

"They didn't bite you, did they?" Hank asked warily. Susan shook her head, "No."

"Good...at least we don't have to worry about you two being infected" he said, "Where're your parents?"

"Our Uncle Albert went to go see his friend. We don't know where he is."

"Could you take us to our house?" Susan asked, scratching Buster's ears as he sniffed the two of them. "Where do you live?" Morgan asked, "Do you know your address?"

"Ummm..."

Buster suddenly stiffened, growling. Hank looked down at him, "What is it Buster?" He looked in the direction Buster's growling muzzle was pointed. Zombies were approaching. He pushed the girls behind him, cocking the gun.

"Get in the truck..."

Ani lifted the girls back into the truck, followed by Morgan and Buster. Hank fired at one of the Zombies, shooting it in the head. It let out a grunt as it crumpled and fell backwards into another Zombie. Hank jumped into the already crowded cab and turned the key, the engine roaring to life. He released the clutch and stomped on the gas, mowing down three zombies as the truck roared down the street.

* * *

Wesker's cat-like eyes scanned the area, the motorcycle parked not far away. There were zombies everywhere, but he had no need to fear them. Most of them stayed away from him. They knew he wasn't food like the other humans.

He wasn't really **_human_** at all, but that was beside the point.

Like most of the other 'creatures'-he laughed at comparing himself to those monsters-he had increased senses of smell, vision, and hearing. He piked up Susan and Charlotte's scent near some swings. As he expected, he spotted the tell-tale signs of their footprints. He followed the trail leading away from the swing set, towards one of the exits, then they suddenly veered and, if the deeper, more ragged prints were any sign, ran towards some tire imprints, zombie footprints and blood drippings were all around the area. Wesker quickly surmised that they'd been leaving to go home, but had been confronted by zombies. They'd hidden in some sort of vehicle...

He followed the scent of gasoline. The scent of his nieces flared up in his nostrils as he saw a small collection of zombies feasting upon the corpses of other Zombies. Seeing him, they backed away. Predator! Predator! Their senses warned them as he approached. Wesker kicked the limp bloody corpses, relieved, though he didn't show it, that Susan and Charlotte weren't among them. Several of the corpses had bullet wounds. Recent ones.

Something caught his eye. Removing his sunglasses to get a better look, Wesker crouched and picked up a small pink and white object.

It was one of Susan's sneakers.

He caught the scents of three other, non-zombie beings, as well as a dog. Skid marks on the ground told him all he needed to know. After the girls rolled downhill, they'd been found by someone with a gun. And those individuals had taken the vehicle, and the girls with them.

Which meant by now they could be anywhere.

Wesker growled and ran back to the park,He shoved the Shoe in his jacket pocket as he jumped on the motorcycle. His nieces were somewhere in Raccoon City with complete strangers who didn't know dick about what sort of creatures were out there. Zombies weren't the most dangerous thing running around this city if the mansion incident had been a clue. He needed to find them fast.

Before something else did.

* * *

Susan looked down at her sock as She and Charlotte sat in Ani's lap. "I can't believe I lost my shoe..." Charlotte squeezed her hand, "Forget your shoe. We're safe, that's the important thing. She turned to Hank, "Where are we going?"

"The roads are blocked off...we're gonna go to the hospital. And you two can call your Uncle from there. Do you know his cell phone number?"

Charlotte nodded, "I had to call it once when our stuff came from our old house and Uncle Albert was out." Susan pulled her teddy bear close, giving a small smile. "Uncle Albert was so mad at the moving people for messing up and taking so long..." She said with a sniffle. Charlotte leaned against her. The Hunter glanced over. The last thing Hank needed was for them to start crying, he needed to concentrate. "So uh... what's your Uncle like?" he asked, in an attempt to keep them talking.

" He's big." Charlotte said, "And blond like us. He was our Mommy's brother."

"Was?" Morgan asked.

Charlotte bit her bottom lip, "She and Daddy died in a car accident..." she said.

"Oh..."

Hank tried to keep the conversation going.

"So, uh, What's this Uncle of your like?"

"He always wears sunglasses," Susan added, "Even at night time. He's the coolest guy ever. He's really strong too, he can pick up a whole couch by himself!"

"Wow, is he a weight lifter or something?"

"Nope. He's a scientist."

"Ah. What's he do?"

"I don't know..." Charlotte said with a shrug,"It must be important though, 'cause he works a lot."

"He's really smart," Susan added, "He's the one who taught me the word 'otaku'.

Ani bit her bottom lip, suppressing a laugh, "Do you know what that word means?" she asked.

"He says it means that you really really like something" Susan said, "I'm a Japanese stuff Otaku. We went there once on a family vaca-"

**_WHAM!_**

A human body landed on the hood, completely totaling the hood and shattering the windshield. Susan and Charlotte screamed as a bloody, crushed, now decapitated head rolled towards them limply, falling on Charlotte's lap. Charlotte kicked and flailed "Get it off me, get it off me!" she screamed. Morgan raised a foot and kicked it back out through where the windshield use to be. Charlotte erupted into a fountain of tears, still screaming. "I wanna go home! I wanna go HOME! Let me out!"

Susan tried to calm her normally quiet and reserved twin as Hank got out to inspect the damage to the car. Of course, he had to remove the body from the hood, which was disgusting. Broken bones, blood, he took his mind off of it by reminding himself it wasn't a human. It was one of those THINGS. A zombie. That had fallen off a roof or something. It was little more than an animal. After getting rid of it, he opened the hood, which promptly fell off, and looked at the engine. He cursed. It was totaled. Delicate parts had been crushed and cracked and several vital wires had been severed or broken. He turned to the others,"Might as well get out, we gotta hoof it. This thing's deader than the zombies."

This was NOT what they wanted to hear. Charlotte was already in hysterics over the head incident, and Susan looked like she was going to throw up again. Ani pulled them close, "It's okay girls...we'll be alright. Let's go."

"But those MONSTERS are out there!" Charlotte said with a whimper,"They'll eat us!"

Ani shook her head, "No they won't. Hank'll blow 'em away if they get close."

"Besides," Morgan added "they're REALLY slow, remember? We can just walk around them."

Charlotte hiccuped. She wanted to curl up and disappear. This was all her fault and she knew it. If she hadn't talked Susan into going out, they'd be home in bed right now. and Uncle Albert would have come and they could have left. But no, she had to go and get them into THIS mess... She was only numbly aware of Ani opening the door on their side and helping them out of the car before getting out herself. Morgan and Buster exited the other side. Hank rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his rifle. "Let's see...what street is this?"

Morgan looked around, " I think this is Ivy street. The hospital's on Mission next to the St. Michael clock tower."

"Great...so we gotta go around our elbows just to get to our thumbs...Well, we'd better get going."

"What about my shoe? I can't walk around in just one shoe," Susan protested. Hank glanced around spotting the boutique his ex-wife Donna use to drag him too. He turned to Susan,"Gimie your other shoe." Susan removed it and handed it to the hunter. "Be right back..." he muttered as he strode inside, kicking the door open and walked matter-of-factly to the shoe section. Glancing at the size on the tongue of the little sneaker, he grabbed the first thing he saw that matched up with the number. He walked back outside and handed her then shoes, "Put those on." He tossed her sneaker aside as she crouched to slip them on. The new little black boots weren't her usual style, they seemed more fitting for hiking. But given they were about to do a LOT of walking, it seemed rather appropriate. So with one hand holding onto her bear, and the other in her now reluctantly calm sisters, they set off down the street.

* * *

Wesker dialed his cell phone, tapping his foot impatiently. It picked up after a few rings.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_Wesker. Why are you calling?"_

"I need access to Umbrellas Raccoon City surveillance system" Wesker said.

"_Why?"_ the voice asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons," Wesker stated, "It would be in your...best interest if you gave me access."

_"You know, I should have reported you when you contacted me about falsifying the records of your residence in R.C."_

"But you didn't. Because the people I, and the people I work for had something you wanted...Now, are you going to give me what I want, or should I make ANOTHER phone call?"

A silence. Then...

"_Alright, I'll give you the access codes, but that's it, got it?"_

"That's all I need... What're the codes?" Wesker said, taking a pen and a scrap of paper from his pocket.

_" **sp3nc3r569h, o45z98wa74ld, **and **um5br3ll098a**"_

"Thank you, dear heart, you've been most helpful..."

_"Whatever."_

**::click::**

In the distance, the clock tower clanged out two A.M. The girls had been missing for over 5 hours. The second he found a compatible computer he was going to search the whole damn city. And if that didn't work, he was going to turn it inside out.

He frowned to himself. He shouldn't have left the girls alone in the hands of some random teenager. That was his miscalculation. Oh, It was Charlotte and Susan who'd snuck out, but they were SEVEN. It was HIS responsibility to take care of them and keep them out of trouble and he'd failed miserably. His sister would be ashamed.

His sister...

Wesker grit his teeth and pressed on.

He WOULD find the girls.

No matter what.

* * *

_**September 25th**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Susan squirmed uncomfortably as Hank and Buster kept a look out for zombies. They were slowly but surely making their way towards the hospital. They wern't the only people in the street, but since the city was being evacuated, there wern't many that weren't dead or driving like maniacs. She bit her lip. Morgan looked over at her,"Something wrong?"

"I have to go potty..." she said.

Hank turned to her with a _'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' _look.

"Now? Can't you hold it?"

Susan squeezed her legs together, making a whining sound, "I **need **to go potty!"

Charlotte winced and bit her lip, "Now I have to go..."

Hank sighed. "Ani, take the kids over that alley and let 'em use the bathroom..."

"Come on, girls," Ani said leading them over to a narrow ally. Three fallen trashcans littered the ground. Susan made a face, but now was not the time to be picky. Hiding behind one of the fallen trash recepticles, she and Charlotte set about their business.

000000ooooo000000

Morgan lookedup at Hank, "Uncle Hank, Are you sure we should go to the Hospital?"

"Why not?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it...the hospitals probably full of bite victom. if we go there, we might be walking into a death trap"

"Don't be stupid. the hospital is run by UMBRELLA employees. They wouldn't be THAT foolish."

"Well, what makes you think THIS isn't their fault?" Morgan asked. Hank shook his head, "Umbrella would never do something like this." He turned to glance over at Ani, "Are they done yet?"

Ani looked over, "Almost."

"Well, hurry it up! We've got tracks to make."

Ani turned to the seven year olds. "Come on girls, Hank wants to get moving."

"Just a second..." Charlotte said, standing.

Ani inhaled, letting it out in a slow '_whoosh'_. A growling sound met her ears.

And it wasn't Buster.

She turned, looking at the source of the noise, stiffening.

"Girls...Stay where you are..."

"Why, Ms. Ani?"

Ani said nothing as she looked into the milky eyes of the ragged, slobbering creature before her. It looked like a dog, but had no skin, and it looked as if chunks of flesh had been torn from it's body. She didn't know it, but she was looking at a cerberus.

well...cerberi. There were about five of them.

And they looked hungry.


	4. Conflict

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^_**

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_Wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ani kept the girls close behind her as the drooling dogs stalked around, blocking their escape path. Susan whimpered as she caught sight of the creature. One of the dogs turned to the noise, barking a vicious growl. Charlotte jumped, backing up, "What are those things?"

Ani shook her head, "Zombie dog would be my first guess..." she said taking a slow step backwards. Susan whimpered again, "They're gonna eat us..."

"Not if I can help it," Ani said, trying to sound confident for the girl's sake, "Do you see any fire escapes?"

Charlotte looked around, spotting the rusty ladder leading up to the staircase.

"Yes."

The dogs growled again, coming closer.

"When I count to three, I want you and your sister to climb up that fire escape and call for Hank" Ani said quickly. "But what about you?" Susan asked. Ani shook her head, "I'll be fine," she said keeping her eyes on those of the cerberi " Ready? One...Two... "

She reached into her tool belt, grabbing her monkey wrench, swinging at the closest cerberus. The blow landed with a wet **_CRACK!_** smashing the creatures skull, and sending a gush of blood onto the ground.

"Three!"

Charlotte grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her towards the ladder at the same instant the dogs charged. While most of the dogs chose to pursue Ani, who was fighting them off with her tools, two ran strait for the girls.

Susan screamed as they snaped at their toes, jumping high to catch the scrambling children. Charlotte reached the landing first and inhaled deeply "MR. HANK! HELP US!"

000000ooooo000000

Hank whipped around at the screams, "Stay here Morgan!" he called as he took off like a bullet, shotgun in hand.

Ani swung at the dogs, narrowly avoiding the snapping fangs and slashing claws. Hank rushed around the corner, taking aim and shooting at the cerberi.

**_::Bang!::_**

**_::Bang!::_**

Two fell dead. Buster snarled as one of the dogs turned on his master, teeth flashing and fur up, as if daring the creature to charge. Ani swung her wrench again, her swing catching the creature in the jaw and sending half it's teeth flying. Susan and Charlotte watched as they took on the hellish dogs. Susan clutched the side railing in a death grip, her knuckles white from the pressure. Charlotte's heart pounded in her ears, making her deaf to almost everything else except the snarreling of the dogs.

Hank used his gun as a club as one of the dogs lept at him, knocking it back into the garbage cans. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out more bullets, reloading as the creature rightened itself and charged again.

**_::Bang!::_**

The shot missed, grazing the cerberus's shoulder. It barely flinched as it charged at his legs. Buster intercepted, latching onto it's throat. Ani rushed over and brained it with her monkey wrench, braining the zombie dog.

Hank panted "That's the last of them, I think, he said, looking his beloved dog over. "You okay Buster?"

The dog barked, nuzzling his master. Hank sighed with relief, rubbing his ears. he looked up at Ani, "Where's the girls?"

Ani pointed up the emergency ladder, "Up there. Girls, you can come down now."

Charlotte and Susan didn't move.

Hank stood, " Everythings fine now. We need to get to the hospital, it'll be safer there."

Susan released the bar, her teddy bear tight in her grip, "Come on Char..." Charlotte nodded numbly, "Yeah...let's go..." as they made their way down the ladder.

* * *

Wesker typed quickly on they keyboard of one of Birkin's computers. He'd gone back to the residence, since Birkin's computers were the only ones he would trust for this task. It was probably the most secure computer in the city. He easily hacked into the umbrella system. A female voice popped up as he reached his goal.

"_Please input access codes to proceed."_

"**sp3nc3r569h. o45z98wa74ld.** **um5br3ll098a**" Wesker stated as he typed them in.

The computer scanned the codes.

"_Access codes accepted. Now accessing Umbrella monitoring systems."_

"Wonderful...Access Quadrant 'A' " Wesker said, steepling his fingers as the cameras appeared on the many computer screens surrounding him. Zombies. Traffic. Screaming. No sign of the girls.

"Access Quadrant 'B' "

Still no sign.

"Access Quadrant 'C' "

Nothing.

Wesker sighed, "Access Quadrant-Wait, hold on a moment..."

He moved over to the third monitor. An Asian woman, a twelve year old, a dog , and a man weilding a rifle and dressed in hunting clothes were walking down the streets. And, tagging alongside the boy were two small blonds. One of which was holding a teddy bear.

He'd recognize that bear anywhere. Susan carried it everywhere. It was rather like a security blanket.

"There they are. Now, where are they going? Computer. Camera's 45, 34, and 67."

The computer opened up three more cameras on the side of the screen. If they continued this trajectory, they'd arrive at the hospital in about 10 minutes. Wesker growled. The hospital was overrun with zombies. He'd seen it from Quadrant B.

He could NOT allow them to go to the hospital. But DAMNIT how was he suppose to contact them? He'd never reach them in time from here. And there was still the business with the G-virus to tend to...

* * *

Susan looked up at Morgan, who was holding her hand as they walked down the street, " So where do you live, Morgan?"

"With my mom and dad on the other side of town, but they got turned into zombies. So, do you guys go to school?"

"We were gonna, but Uncle Albert didn't enroll us before the monsters showed up."

"Ah."

"Hey look, a phone-booth!" Charlotte said pointing, "Maybe we can call Uncle Albert!"

Hank turned as the girls ran over to the booth just ahead of them, "Don't count it girls, the lines are probably down."

Charlotte reached up and grabbed the phone, holding it to her ear. Susan crossed her fingers "please please please please please!"

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "There's a dial tone!" she said. She looked up at Ani and Hank, "We need quarters, do you have any?"

"I do," Ani said walking over and inserting the coins into the machine, quite shocked that the phones were working at all. Susan reached up, not quite able to reach the buttons. Ani gave her a lift, picking her up high enough to press the buttons

* * *

Wesker watched as the girls headed for the payphone.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" he urged as the asian woman picked Susan up to dial after putting money into the machine. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone as it began began vibrating against his thigh, clicking it on.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Susan."_

" Uncle Albert!" Susan exclaimed as Ani put her down."There are zombies everywhere! And a bunch of weird looking dogs attacked us!"

"_Are you and Charlotte alright?"_

"Yes. Mr Hank and Ms. Ani killed them."

"_Are those the people your with?"_

"Yeah. Also, a boy named Morgan, and a nice dog named Buster."

"_Okay. Put me on the phone with your sister, Susan."_

"Yes sir," Susan said, handing the phone to Charlotte, "He wants to talk to you."

Charlotte took the phone, holding it to her her ear, "Uncle Albert! It's all my fault! I talked Susan into sneaking out and-"

"_Never mind that now. Listen carefully. You and your sister need to go somewhere secure and stay there until I can get you."_

"Mr. Hank is taking us to the hos-"

_"NO. The Hospital is out of the question. It's too dangerous there."_

"What should we do? Should we stay here?"

_"No."_

"Then where?"

* * *

Wesker glanced through the camera systems, looking for a relatively safe area. "Hmm...Remember that zoo I took you to last week?"

_"Uh-huh...Susan ate too much cotten candy and got a tummy ache and threw up."_

"Yes. Go there and stay in the gift shop by the front gate, got it?"

_"Yes sir."_

"Good girl" Wesker said, watching her image on the computer. She looked like she'd been crying.

_"U-Uncle Albert?"_

"Yes?" He asked.

"_I'm sorry... For getting into this mess. We should have stayed home, but...I just..." _She sniffled on the other end.

"It's alright, Charlotte. That's not important now. Keep your sister safe and I'll come get you as soon as I can."

_"Yes, Uncle Albert. I will..."_

"Put your sister back on"

* * *

Charlotte handed the phone back to Susan. Susan took the receiver, "_Susan, I want you to do as your sister says, and stay close to her, do you understand?"_

"Yes." she nodded "Uncle Albert?"

"_Yes, Susan?"_

"Are you mad at us?"

_"No. It's my fault for leaving you alone with a moronic teenager."_

"Are you gonna come save us from the monsters?"

_"Yes."_

"You promise?"

_"I-"_

**::CLICK!::**

Susan looked at the phone as the dial tone sounded.

"Hello?"

* * *

Wesker cursed as his cell phones battery died, abruptly ending the call.

"Damn it all!"

* * *

Susan dropped the phone, sighing, " He got cut off..."

"What'd he say?" Morgan asked.

Charlotte replaced the phone on the hook, "Uncle Albert says he wants us to go to the zoo and wait for him there because the hospital is too dangerous."

Morgan turned to Hank, "I told you."

Hank hmphed."The Zoo huh? That's about 2 hours by foot! Not to mention the city is getting overrun by zombies. Even if we make there in one piece, how do we know IT'S safe?"

Susan picked her bear up off the floor of the booth, she'd dropped it earlier when she'd gotten Wesker on the phone. "Uncle Albert wouldn't tell us to do something if he thought it was dangerous. If he told us to go to the zoo, then it must be safe."

"Well, I'm almost out of bullets," Hank said, "What we need is a source of transpor-" Hank was cut off as Buster began wheezing and coughing. He crouched beside the dog "Hey Buster, you alright?" he asked, patting the dogs back. The German Shepard continued to wheeze.

"He okay?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably just a touch of kennel cough. Caught it last spring," Hank said rising as the wheezing fit subsided and the dog calmed down.

"We have company," Ani said, pointing as a gang of zombies, ironically, dressed like gang members, plodding towards them slowly. Charlotte narrowed her eyes, taking Susans hand, and looking up at Ani, "We need to go now."

"But how are we-"

"Hey, there's a car!" Morgan said pointing across the street at an old-model blue Volvo. Hank held up his gun, keeping it trained on the zombies as they ran over to the car. Ani opened the door, "Damn, no key... I'll have to hot-wire it. Girls, Morgan, get in the back." She said, pulling out several tools as she began fiddling under the steering wheel. Morgan grabbed Buster by his collar, tugging him into the back as the girls climbed into the back seat, shutting the door behind him. Ani opened the panel and pulled out various wires

"Hank, hold 'em off will ya, This'll only take a second."

"Sure, no problem, take your time!" Hank said as he fired into the Zombie-gang as they approached.

**::BANG!::**

**::BANG!::**

**::BANG!::**

His rifle clicked empty. He reached into his pocket, feeling around for bullets. Nothing. He reached into the other pocket.

Nothing.

"Fuck me! That was my last shell! Hurry up, woman!"

"I've almost got it!" she said, holding two wires in her hand. She touched them together, they sparked as the engine came to life. "Yes!" " she turned to the hunter, who was using his gun as a club.

"Hank!"

The hunter rammed the butt of his gun into the jaw of one of the zombie gangsters and dashed to the car, jumping in the passenger seat as Ani floored the gas pedal. "How'd you learn to do that, Ani?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Hot-wire a car."

"I'm a mechanic."

Hank gave her a look. Ani shrugged, " Okay, so maybe I was a bit...mischievous as a kid."

"Yeah, I thought so."

000000ooooo000000

Susan leaned against Charlotte as the sky lightened from black to grey, must have been around 5:30. She yawned, the fear and exertion finally catching up to her. She pulled her bear close.

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah?" she said, letting out a yawn of her own.

"Was Uncle Albert mad when you talked to him?"

Charlotte curled up against her twin, "No...I don't think so... I think he's just happy we're okay..." she said, her eyelids drooping. Hank looked back at the girls, "You two sleep. We'll be fine in a car. We'll be at the zoo before you know it and then your Uncle'll come get ya."

Susan let out another yawn as she lay her head on her sisters shoulder. Charlotte wrapped an arm around her middle, her head lolling to the side as she too feel asleep almost the moment her eyes closed.

Hank turned back to Ani, who was staring along the road. Random people running, other cars speeding past, and of course Zombies filled the streets as they entered the main road.

"They're good kids."

"Yeah."

"You really think this 'Uncle Albert' of theirs is gonna show up if we go to the zoo?"

"What other choice do we have but to believe he will?. Those girls need their Uncle. They're like 6 or 7."

"What kind of responsible adult allows his kids to sneak out of the house when the towns getting over run by freakin' zombies?" He demanded, looking annoyed.

"Shh!" she said, "Look, we're not gonna argue. You can tell him off when you meet him, I'm not gonna listen to you bitch, Hank" she whispered, trying to keep her voice down so the girls could sleep.

Not that anything would have woken them up at this point, short of a zombie attack.

"You bet that sweet ass of yours I will."

"And what would you know about my ass, Hank?"

"I know I wanna smack it whenever I see it."

"Funny...I feel the same way about your face."

000000oooooo000000

Morgan looked out the dog in his lap, not wanting to look at the horrors outside, and largely ignoring the adults as they babbled. He scratched the dogs ears.

"Good boy Buster."

The dog licked his lips, licking some drool off. Blinking his eyes, which were subtly beginning to cloud, unnoticed by either party as they drove along the dark, panic-stricken streets.

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, plus I couldn't motivate myself to work on RE stuff._**

**_well, hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_ps: no, the girls aren't about to get rescued...I wouldn't make it THAT easy for old wesker...mwahahahaha!_**


	5. Disaster

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^_**

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_Wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Wesker waited, watching the monitors until he'd personally seen them reach the Zoo. The man and the woman got out of the car first, opening the back doors to allow the boy and the dog to hop out. The man, Hank, the girls had called him, reached inside and gently lifted the now sleeping girls out of the back. The woman, Ani, took them, being careful not to wake them up as she carried them inside. The moment they were safely inside, he abandoned the monitors and exited the building, looking for something faster than his pilfered motorcycle. He wanted to get to the girls as quickly as possible. He nearly tripped over an abandoned bicycle left in the streets, drenched in blood. It was bright blue and meant for someone around 12 or 13.

He'd had a bike like that when he was a boy...

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

_Alison looked at the bike, whistling in an impressed way._

_"Boy, Albert, I can't believe dad bought you your own bike."_

_The blond adjusted his sunglasses, "Yeah, especially after a specifically requested chemistry set for my birthday..."_

_"Dad just doesn't want you to turn into a nerd..." the brunette said as he adjusted the seat for optimal riding._

_"I like science. I want to go to Umbrella and work for knows? Maybe one day I'll cure cancer. Virus research is VERY interesting..."_

_Alison grabbed his arm, "You're too serious, Al. You're 12, act like it!"_

_"Are you saying I should deny my potential?"_

_"No. I'm saying you should have fun! It's important to be happy."_

_"Well, chemistry makes me happy. And I don't care if I look like a 'nerd'"_

_"You're not a nerd. You're the coolest big brother I've ever had."_

_"I'm the ONLY brother you've ever had" he said, crossing his arms with a smirk. _

_Alison stuck her tongue out at him playfully "So?" she poked his side with her index finger" Tickle tickle tickle!"Albertbit back a yelp of laughter, brushing her hand away, "Cut that out!"_

_"Make me!"She said, persisting in her tickling of his sensitive sides. He pulled away and grabbed her, pinning her to the ground "Take this!"_

_She squealed in laughter as he then proceeded to punish her by returning her tickling tenfold. She squirmed out of his grasp, snatching his sunglasses away and prancing just out of reach "I got your glasses!" she sung, running off. Albert chased after her "Hey give those back!"_

_"Gotta catch me first!"_

_"Ali!"_

* * *

End of Flashback...

* * *

Wesker felt a sad smile tugging up one corner of his mouth at the memory. He'd loved his sister dearly. She'd always looked up to him and encouraged was such a lively, kind person in life. In fact if they'd been in the same room together, it would be hard to believe that they were related. Life was bitterly unfair to have taken such a soul from the world.

But then, life ISN'T fair, is it? She was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

_'Not entirely gone'_ he reminded himself, 'there's still the girls'

He clenched his fists, his mouth forming a thin line, remembering the sad, frightened, guilty looks on their faces when they'd called from the payphone. He strode over to a car, pushing over a zombie who was in the midst of devouring the unlucky man had owned said car, and hit the accelerator.

He was going to get them if it killed him...and it would take a** LOT** to kill _him._

* * *

Morgan sat beside Hank and Ani, who were discussing exactly what they were going to say to Charlotte and Susan's Uncle Albert whenever he showed up. Hank had a full lecture on child rearing that would surely put Mary Poppins to shame.

Buster, who had been sleeping, woke up. He shook, biting at his flank and pawing the ground in an agitated manner.

"What's wrong with Buster?" Ani asked, raising an eyebrow

"Aw, he probably has to use the bathroom or something. Take him out back" Hank said, waving his hand dismissively. Ani made to stand, but Morgan beat her to it.

"I'll do it. I need to go to."

He stood, tugging on the dog's collar and leading him out of the "exit" door entering the Zoo. Shutting the door, Morgan released the dog. Buster shook himself again and ran off a few feet, sniffing a tree. Morgan nodded and walked a few feet away to a palm tree, imported for decorative purposes, and unzipped his pants.

"Ahh..." he sighed with relief.

000000ooooo000000

Buster shook himself, once again biting at his hindquarters; his eyes were white and clouded as his sense of smell rose sharply. The dog shook his head in agitated anger as the stench of urine filled his nostrils even form this distance away. And he was SOOO hungry...

He turned his attention to the source of the smell...

The boy...

000000ooooo000000

Morgan shook himself and zipped up his pants. He heard a growing noise and turned to the dog, "Hey boy, something wrong? Do you smell something?" He looked around warily, stepping closer to Buster. The creatures snarled loudly, barking at him, and baring his fangs. Morgan stumbled backwards "B-Buster? Calm down, boy, it's ME Morgan..."

The dog barked angrily, his legs stiff as he lunged at the 12 year old.

000000ooooo000000

Charlotte opened her eyes with a yawn. Susan lay beside her, one arm flung over her sister waist, the other holding tight to her teddy bear. She sat up and looked around, confused momentarily by her surroundings until the memories of what had transpired returned. She saw Ani and Hank standing nearby, leaning against each other as they kept a look out. She and her sister were laying in a thickly cushioned chair meant for people to sit in while their loved ones cruised the gift shop. She blinked sleepily at the digital clock mounted on the wall. It was around the time they were woken up for breakfast by their Uncle Albert...

She shook her sister's shoulder "Susan...wake up."

Her twin opened her eyes, blinking tiredly at her "Char? Is Uncle Albert here yet?"

"Not yet, Su-su."

Grumbling at the nick name, Susan sat up, yawning. Her stomach growled loudly.

Charlotte squeezed her hand, "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Let's find something to eat."

"Where's Mr. Hank and Ms Ani and Morgan and Buster?"

"They're over there," she said pointing at the duo.

"What about Morgan and Buster?"

"I don't know... Ms. Ani?" she called. The Asian woman turned at the sound of her voice "Yes, girls?"

"Where's Morgan and Buster?"

"Oh, they're somewhere...Buster had to use the bathroom, so Morgan took him outside."

"Oh."

Charlotte looked around. The last time they'd come to the zoo, with their Uncle Albert, she had seen a snack machine outside, next to the bathrooms. "We'll be right back; we're going to get something to eat at the candy machine."

"But we don't have any money?" Susan said, turning to her sister, looking confused.

Ani stood, holding up a screw driver "Who needs money? I'll open it for you sweeties. You want anything Hank?"

"Yeah, sure, I could go for a Nutty Buddy" he said as she joined the girls, leading them down the hall he leaned against the wall, yawning " Oh, and find out what the hell is taking that kid so damn long. How long does it take for a 12 year old to take a piss, anyway?"

000000ooooo000000

Buster licked his maw, slick and shiny with blood. He shook himself off as he stood, turning from his kill as he heard noises approaching. The door opened, revealing the little girls and the woman. He lay his ears flat against his head, crouching low, so as not to be seen, growling quietly, their combined scents irritating his nose.

Ani made short work of the hinges keeping the front of the snack machine sealed shut. She pushed it open with a smile, leaning against the wall "Take your pick girls."

"Thank you, Ms. Ani" they said simultaneously as they reached inside, pulling out several bags of chips, fruit bars, and candies. Ani grabbed a nutty buddy "you girls stay put. I'm gonna grab a bag from the gift shop and stock up."

Distracted by their food, the girls nodded as they sat down on a nearby bench to eat as Ani disappeared back inside the building.

Susan eagerly dug into the apple tart that she'd procured from the machine, eating without really tasting.

"Hey, slow down or you'll choke," Charlotte warned. Susan reluctantly slowed her wolfing

"I wonder when Uncle Albert will get here..."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute, Susan," Charlotte said as she finished off a packet of cheesy crackers. "You just wait. Pretty soon he's gonna come and then we'll-"

"Char?" Susan interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the fallen, bloody form near some shrubs.

Charlotte paled, "That's Morgan..." she looked around anxiously "Where's Buster?"

"Ahhh!" Susan shrieked as the dog stood from his place near the body, his eyes milky white and his maw still covered in blood as he growled. They dashed for the door as he charged towards them, shutting it and yelling loudly as he crashed into the glass.

"Mr. Hank!"

"Ms Ani!"

"What is it?" Hank said, jumping up as the girls rushed towards them

"Buster ate Morgan!"

"He's a monster!"

"What?

**_::CRASH!::_**

Buster broke through the glass, growling. Hank's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates as his beloved pet and hunting dog shook bits of broken glass form his now bloody fur

"Buster...Oh, God, not Buster..."

Ani pulled the girls over to her "Hank..." she said, backing away.

Hank grit his teeth, " Get the girls out of here..."

"Hank-"

"He's my dog...It's my responsibility...I'll take care of it..." he said, never taking his eyes off the dog. He crouched low slowly, taking a crouched position "Buster, calm down boy..."

The dog growled, his ears perking at the familiar voice of its master.

Encouraged, if only slightly, Hank spoke in a friendly manner, trying to entice the now undead dog.

"That's a good boy, Buster. Come on...come to papa."

Buster crept closer and closer, his tail tucked between his legs and his bristles up, still growling.

"Come on Buster."

The dog took a step forward, glancing at Ani and the girls as they stepped back towards the door. His growl deepened with a decidedly more aggressive tone. Hank clapped his hands together to get his attention.

"No! Look at me! Come here, Buster."

The dog snapped his head back to his owner. Hank nodded, "That's right. Come here. Easy go it...Ani...take the girls and go to the St. Michael's clock tower. I'll meet you there with their Uncle."

"And if you don't?" She asked, grimly.

"Then I'll use the last of my strength to write it in my own blood. Now, **_go_**."

"Yes..." Ani said, grabbing their hands and pulling them out the door, "Let's go."

"But Mr. Hank-" Charlotte started, looking at the man. Ani tightened her grip, "He'll be fine, go!" she said pushing both girls towards the door. Susan dropped her bear as she was pulled along.

"Teddy!" she cried, reaching for the stuffed animal, Ani tugged her, not stopping, "Forget the bear, move!"

000000ooooo000000

Buster once again growled at the movement and lunged. Hank tackled the dog, pushing him across the room. The dog flailed his legs, scrambling to his feet and charging at his once-master. Hank could only grab a nearby broom to fend him off and keep him busy. The dog pounced on him, going for his throat. Hank shoved the broom in-between his jaws horizontally, holding the bristles in one hand and the handle in the other. He watched Ani and the girls drive off with a nod of relief. The dog tried to release the broom, but Hank kept it firmly between its jaws. As he gazed into the white clouded eyes and frothing jaws, he knew this creature was no longer his Dog. This...THING was not Buster.

It was a threat. Nothing more.

He kicked the beast off of him and scrambled to his feet, taking a defensive pose.

"Let's dance, you zombie son of a bitch..."

* * *

Susan clung to Charlotte, sobbing in the back seat of the car at the events of the morning. Charlotte felt like crying as well, in fact, it was taking every fiber of her frayed to the extreme nerves not to bawl like an infant. She'd promised her uncle she'd look out for her and be strong. She was going to keep that promise. She closed her eyes, sniffling.

Ani cursed as she drove through the zombie/Police/Looters/ Panicked crowds filling the streets. "That stupid bastard! Why did he do that?" she yelled to no one. "He always has to play fucking hero!" She pushed the horn in frustration. "Why are men so STUBBORN? Hank Goodman, if you die and turn all zombiefied, I'll kill you myself for being such a damn reckless fool..."

* * *

Wesker glanced at the sign on the road. His glowing red eyes narrowed behind the glasses as he read "Raccoon City Zoo 1.5 miles" sign on a streetlight as he made his way through the sea of chaos.

"I'm coming for you girls..." he muttered to himself "I'm coming..."

In the corner of his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something scrambling up the side of a building. It was gone before he could get a look at it; he never saw the razor claws, the dripping fangs, or the pulsing brain mounted on its eyeless head as its massive whip-like tongue swung about, just waiting to snatch up a potential victim.

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_had SERIOUS computer issues, lack of inspiration, final exams, and other stuff that prevented me from writing_**

**_real life sucks ass. suckin up all my writing time_**

**_well, hope you enjoyed the chapter^^_**


	6. Brutality

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I in no way own RESIDENT EVIL, though it'd be kool if I did ^^_**

**_well, enjoy the story!_**

**_Wesker plushies for all!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Wesker pulled up in front of the Zoo, not bothering to park properly as he stopped, jumping out of the car and quickly heading inside. His eyes were met with the sight of a man dressed in a hunter's uniform, covered in blood, clutching his arm. The corpse of a German Shepard lying a few feet away. it's neck at an odd angle, suggesting it had been broken.

He recognized this man. He was with the girls when they'd called him. Hank, they'd said his name was.

A quick visual sweep told him the girls were nowhere in sight. He was next to the man in two strides, kneeling beside him, his heart pounding dangerously close to panic. The man looked up at him.

"Where are Charlotte and Susan?" Wesker demanded in perfectly calm voice.

Hank winced, shifting position, keeping a tight grip on his arm, "Buster got into a tangle with some zombie dogs. Got infected...killed Morgan. I sent Ani and the girls to St. Michaels Clock tower while I held off the dog. With all the blood, I figured we'd have company showing up soon enough and they'd be in danger when they did."

"You're a very astute man. But I assure you, YOU'RE in more danger by staying."

"What do you mean?"

"If dogs are affected like that, what do you suppose happens to OTHER animals?" he proposed, letting the manthink about it.

Hanks eyes widened ever so slightly," Oh fuck..." He turned his head as something very large slithered past the broken glass door out back.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, growing more and more alert by the second.

"Something I would like to avoid," Wesker replied, glancing at his arm, "Were you bitten?"

"What?"

"Your arm, was it bitten?" He clarified.

"Oh, no," Hank said shaking his head, revealing his bruised, but unmarred arm, "I twisted it the wrong way when I had the dog in a choke hold. My elbow's dislocated..."

Wesker grabbed and tugged Hanks arm sharply.

"AH! SON OF A BITCH!" Hank swore loudly as pain ripped through the joint. A loud popping noise was heard followed by a soothing numbness.

"Not anymore" Wesker said, releasing his wrist. He turned his head, spotting something lying on the floor a few feet away. He reached over and picked it up, instantly recognizing it as Susan's beloved Teddy bear. He stood, running a thumb over its soft, but slightly bloodstained fur. Hank climbed to his feet, wobbling slightly

"She dropped it on the way out," he filled in. Wesker said nothing as he simply held the stuffed animal. Susan was probably a mess without her bear.

He didn't think 'Teddy' was silly, as most adults might. He understood Susans need to hold it, to have it with her. It reminded her of her parents. Of her mother and father. It was precious because it contained their memories and their love.

Very much the same way THEY reminded him of their mother, his baby sister. Of happy times long ago, back when he was mortal.

Wesker was not to be misunderstood. He relished what he was now. The invincibility, the speedy healing, the strength. He delighted that he was now BETTER than the others he shared the world with.

But all the same, It was...nice to be reminded of his humanity. In many ways, he NEEDED that reminder just as Susan needed hers.

000000ooooo000000

Wesker tucked the bear softly away in his Jacket, turning to Hank

"I have a car. Can you travel?"

Hank nodded after checking himself for injuries. A few scratches, but no bites. At least he wasn't infected.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's-"

**_::Crunch...Crunch...::_**

The sound of shoes stepping on broken glass came from behind. Both men turned towards the sound. Hanks eyes widened.

The mauled, partially eaten corpse of Morgan was trudging towards them, his neck and stomach slashed open, covered in eyes were white, glazed over and very much dead.

Hank took a step back, his face turning an unpleasant shade of green. "Morgan...Oh god, I'm going to hurl..." he said, covering his mouth as the thing that was once Morgan continued coming towards them.

"Hmph."

Wesker walked over to it, almost casually, and snapped its neck. Shoving a large shard of glass through its head for good measure. It let out a wet, squeaking grunt-like noise as it abruptly fell limp to the ground, sending blood and brains splattering on the floor.

This time Hank DID vomit, coughing and spitting as he wiped his mouth. He turned to the blond man. He didn't appear even remotely phased by his actions.

"Oh dear, now my gloves are dirty..." Wesker said in a bored manner. He stripped them off, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a clean pair, slipping them on. Hank shuddered at the man indifference to the carnage.

"Damn, you're brutal..." he said.

"I'm eager to find my nieces. Anything that gets in my way will be dealt with accordingly."

Hank decided Albert Wesker was NOT a man to fuck with when he wanted something, and followed him out the door, hoping very much that the 'dealing with' proclamation applied only to _something's_ and not _someone's_ .

* * *

Ani continued to rant about the sheer stupidity of Hank's 'playing hero'.

Susan and Charlotte, both largely silent, hoped he was okay, and that he would tell Uncle Albert where they were going so that he could save them.

Susan didn't know what to do with her hands, tugging on her clothes or wringing her fingers. She was so use to holding her bear, squeezing him, hugging him. She felt very exposed without him. To compensate, she clung to her sister, holding her hand in an iron grip.

"Do you think Mr. Hank is okay, Char?"

"I hope so...If he's not, Uncle Albert will never find us...And Mr. Hank was so nice to us, I don't want him to be hurt..." Charlotte said, trying not to let Susan hear her voice crack. She had to brave for Susan. Uncle Albert was counting on her. He'd told her to take care of her sister.

Oh, how she wished she'd just stayed home instead of sneaking out!

Then again, if they'd stayed home, Hank and Morgan and Ani would've gone to the hospital and got eaten by Zombies. Granted, she wouldn't have known them if they'd stayed home, but still, it was a small comfort to know her foolishness did have at least ONE positive.

000000ooooo000000

Ani mowed over zombies that got in the way, mostly to vent her frustration as they made their way to the clock tower. And there were plenty of them out and about. Living people were hiding as best they could or trying to find some way out. The city had been closed off under quarantine and no one could leave now. With the majority of the living residents gone or in hiding, the streets seemed populated with the flesh eating abhorations.

**_::FLphh...Flpkh...Clank...::_**

Ani's eyes widened, recognizing the sound, "No no no, please god no..." She begged as the car began to slow.

Charlotte and Susan noticed immediately, "Why is the car slowing down?" Susan asked worriedly.

Ani swore as the car rolled to a complete stop. She was a mechanic, so she knew the thuds and thunks a car made and knew precisely what each was.

The engine had just given out.

She slammed her fist against the steering wheel. She looked out the window. The St. Michael Clock tower couldn't be but a block or two away. The zombies weren't very fast, maybe if they ran...

She turned to the girls, "Susan, Charlotte, we're going to have to make a run for it."

"But-"

"Listen, the car died, so we HAVE to go on foot. I want you two to run as fast as you can, do you hear me? I'll be right behind you. On the count of three, we're gonna get out of the car and-"

**::Thunk!::**

Susan screamed as someone pounded against the glass. A black man, somewhere in his forties, his clothing, something you'd see in an office building or a bank, dirty and his eyes wild. He wore a pair of thick framed glasses that were, like his clothes, flecked with dirt and blood.

"Let me in! Please!" He begged, his voice desperate.

Ani opened the car door, pulling the girls out "It's dead! It won't do you any good, follow us!"

The man didn't need to be asked twice as Ani took off running, the girls close behind her. Zombies stumbled around them and behind them, occasionally lunging. One creature, which had fallen in mid-lunge, grabbed Charlotte's ankle, causing her to trip.

"Ahhh!"

"Char!" Susan yelled, halting as she heard her scream. Unthinkingly, she ran back and kicked the zombie in the face viciously.

"LET! GO! OF MY! SISTER!"

The undead creature released its grip as it raised a hand to push the other girl away. The Man who had followed them scooped both girls up and took off after Ani, who was fending off a zombie with a mini crowbar from her tool belt. She brained it as he reached her. They ran up the path, heading into the Chapel that sat just off to the side of the Clock Tower. Ani kicked the door open, slamming it shut as soon as they were inside. She locked the door, panting, turning to the newest member of their group.

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Dawls. Edgar Dawls," He said as he tried to catch his breath, setting the girls down "Owner of Dawls's Books downtown."

"I'm Ani. They're Susan and Charlotte."

"They yours?" he asked as he finally caught his breath.

"Do they look Japanese?"

Dawls gave an exhausted half laugh, sitting in one of the pews, "Good point..."

000000ooooo000000

Charlotte turned to Susan, who was once again clinging to her arm, shaking like a leaf.

"You Okay, Su-su?"

"I-I'm fine..." Susan said, clinging to her arm, "I was so scared when the Zombie grabbed you...I just..."

Charlotte pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Susan..."

Susan returned the gesture, her shakes finally subsiding as shock worked its spell of instilling calm into her little frame. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait it out here until Mr. Hank and Uncle Albert come" Charlotte said, pulling Susan into the pews, taking a seat beside the book salesman. "Thank you for helping us, Mr. Dawls."

He smiled at the girls, "It was nothing... You two remind me of my daughters."

"You have kids?" Ani asked, joining the three, brushing her bangs behind her ears. Dawls nodded, opening his wallet and pulling out a picture of two girls with mocha colored skin sitting next to a white woman with light brown hair and green eyes, clearly their mother. "They're in college in Harvard. They want to be lawyers." he chuckled, "just like their mother..."

"Where is she?"

Dawlsreplaced the picture and closed his wallet, sighing, " Sheila had a car accident a few months ago that put her in a wheelchair. When those things attacked... we got separated and..." He buried his face in his hands, sighing shakily.

Ani placed a hand gently on his shoulder, her expression sympathetic. "I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head, wiping at his eyes as tears tried to rise. Susan and Charlotte, who knew the pain of losing a family member because of car accidents all too well, could relate. Susan took his hand, squeezing it.

"We lost our mommy and daddy in a car accident. Mommy's friend Mrs. Maggie said that even though it hurts, we shouldn't be sad because they're in heaven and that they're still with us in here" she said placing his hand over her heart "Because when you love somebody, they never really go away..."

Dawls gave a sad smile, gently patting her head, "She sounds like a very nice lady. I'll try to remember that."

* * *

The Licker stalked around the clock tower, its three member pack scattered around. They'd made the Clock tower their den, and could hear the movements inside the small building beside the tower. They couldn't see it, but they'd felt it and they'd heard the humans, their prey, inside making noises.

There were no windows, and the door had been locked. Sure, they could break the door down, but then the prey might scatter and fight back. They wanted ALL the prey, so that was NOT an option.

No...They would wait...

Eventually, they would come out, or more would come...

Either way, all they needed to do was wait and let their prey come to them...

* * *

Wesker drove as Hank rested in the passenger side of the car. They hadn't spoken much during the drive. The road had been blocked by a collapsed building, and now they were trying to find a detour.

"So, you're the infamous Uncle Albert..." Hank said, trying to break the silence, "The way the girls talked about you, I was expecting Superman."

"I left my cape at home" Wesker said.

Hank gave a weak smirk, " I see...Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Albert Wesker from the S.T.A.R.S. team that disappeared a few months ago would you?"

"Never heard of him" Wesker lied.

"Heh. So, what's the story?"

"I went to check on a friend of mine who hadn't returned my calls, and when I called home, the girls had run off. I suppose it's my fault for leaving them alone with some moron who couldn't watch them properly..."

He reached into his jacket, pulling out the bear and looking at it.

"I will NOT repeat that mistake again."

Hank, who had had a long speech prepared on proper child rearing, instead reached out and patted his shoulder. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes. I remember when I had to babysit my Cousin Jeremy's kid and accidently lost him in a store. Then I found him in the pet aisle watching the goldfish. I was so mad at myself after that. I was so scared that he'd been kidnapped or something."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Wesker said, making a right and running over a zombie that was stumbling across the road, "However, I believe this scenario is worse."

Hank had to concede to that. He pointed to a sign, " Hey, if we take a left here we can be at the Clock Tower in like twenty minutes!"

Wesker saw the sign and hit the accelerator, making a harsh turn and flatting several more zombies.

"Let's make it ten."

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_hope you enjoyed the chapter^^_**


End file.
